Allison Keith
|family = Todd Shipp (spouse) Noah Shipp (son) Ryan Shipp (son) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |first_appearance = Gunsmith Cats |areas_active = Houston Los Angeles Dallas |active = 1995-present |status = Occasionally Active |agent = Pastorini-Bosby Talent }}Allison Keith-Shipp is an American voice actress who is best known for her English-dubbing work with ADV Films on anime movies and television series as Neon Genesis Evangelion, in which she voiced the character Misato Katsuragi. Biography Keith was introduced to voice acting by Amanda Winn Lee when they were in an improv troupe together, and began with Gunsmith Cats; she cites Sakura in Blue Seed as her favorite character. She has a bachelor's degree in theater from the University of Houston, and a teacher's certification. She used to live in Los Angeles doing occasional work for PCB Productions and Bandai Entertainment. In 2009, she reprised her role as Misato Katsuragi for the Rebuild of Evangelion films for FUNimation Entertainment, and has been doing voice work for Sentai Filmworks. Keith is married to Todd Shipp, and they have two children: Noah and Ryan. She currently teaches 4th grade at Mission West Elementary School in the Fort Bend Independent School District, in addition to her voice acting roles. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Blue Seed'' (1994-1995) - Sakura Yamazaki *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Misato Katsuragi *''Burn-Up Excess'' (1997-1998) - Nanvel Candlestick, Additional Voices *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Kamome Sengakuji, Billiken *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Vice Mayor's Squeeze (ep. 5), Stewardess (ep. 6), Riceman Beauty (ep. 8), Shinogi Sonoda (ep. 9), Nurse (ep. 12), Mimetchu (ep. 22), Nurse Shiki (ep. 26), Additional Voices *''Steel Angel Kurumi 2'' (2001) - Misaki Kagura, Person on Pier (ep. 8), Student (ep. 9), Practitioner (ep. 12) *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - Melissa Mao, Tomomi Isomura, Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Melissa Mao, Additional Voices *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Rena *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Leone OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Yui Takanaka (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Yui Takanaka (ADV Dub) *''Ellcia'' (1992-1993) - Nera *''Suikoden Demon Century'' (1993) - Kiyomi Suga, Additional Voices *''Gunsmith Cats'' (1995-1996) - Newscaster (ep. 2), Kate (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Burn-Up W'' (1996) - Maria (ep. 2) *''Power Dolls'' (1996-1998) - Yao Fei Lun (ep. 1) *''Steel Angel Kurumi Encore'' (2000) - Steel Angel Nadeshiko Anime Films *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth'' (1997) - Misato Katsuragi *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997) - Misato Katsuragi *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Misato Katsuragi *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2008) - Misato Katsuragi *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Misato Katsuragi Trivia *As a student at Clear Brook High School in Friendswood, Texas, she was known as a defensive standout, but later gave up basketball for acting. External Links *Allison Keith at the Internet Movie Database *Allison Keith at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for PCB Productions Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks